Los Hermanos Drácula
by Michelg22702
Summary: Vlad Tepes tenia una hermana, quien era conocida como "la descabezadora", ella se convertiría en un demonio de la noche junto con su hermano, pero ganen o pierdan esta guerra, ¿que pasara después?.


\- NOTA DEL AUTOR: este fanfic esta basado en uno que iso "AssassinNovice72" de dracula untold, su fanfic se llama "The Story Left Untold", lo dejo hay por si lo quieren leer. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen, excepto la hermosa princesa Scarlette, que por cierto creo que tiene algo de parecido a "Lady Lola de la serie Reign", digo yo no lo se, ustedes me dirán si es verdad. Pero bueno, sin mas que añadir. LOS HERMANOS DRÁCULA.

CAPITULO 1.

\- Todo empezó un dia, durante el matrimonio del príncipe Vladimir II de Transilvania, y la princesa Scarlatta I de Hungría, un matrimonio arreglado para fortalecer ambos países, y combatir a un enemigo en común, el ejercito Otomano, Turquía.

\- Se que no es lo que estabas esperando, pero te juro Scarlatta, que es necesario. Dijo el rey de Hungría al caminar por el pasillo para entregar a su hija.

\- Se!, que es necesario, el también lo sabe, todos aquí lo saben. Espeto la princesa.

\- No entiendo por que estas molesta, para esto fuiste criada.

\- Podríamos ya, no hablar de esto. Dijo ella, y llego al altar.

\- Príncipe Vladimir II Tepes, ¿acepta a esta mujer como esposa?. Pregunto el padre.

\- La acepto. Respondió el príncipe.

\- Y usted, princesa Scarlatta de Hungría, ¿acepta a este hombre como su esposo?.

\- Lo acepto. Respondió la princesa.

\- Entonces yo los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. Se besaron terminando con la ceremonia.

\- Se dijo, que para concluir con la unión entre ambos reinos, ellos debían tener al menos un hijo, y en su lugar, tuvieron dos, Vlad III Tepes, fue el mayor, y Scarlatta II Tepes, fue la segunda, el nacimiento de sus hijos, iso que el príncipe y la princesa, se hicieran amigos, incluso que llegaran a encariñarse, el uno con el otro, todo era perfecto, pero un dia…

\- La familia real estaba celebrando su doceava fiesta de pascua.

\- Los gemelos estaban sentados en la primera mesa con los demás niños, Vlad hablaba con todos los niños de su edad al mismo tiempo, mientras que Scarlette estaba callada al lado de su hermano.

\- Un niño de cabello rubio y ojos claros la noto, se levanto de donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.

\- Por que no hablas con nadie?. Pregunto el niño con voz grave para su edad.

\- Mi madre dice, que no es muy apropiado que una princesa alce la voz. Respondió la niña.

\- Eso es muy tonto, puedes hablar con quien quieras, habla conmigo. Le dijo el niño.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Cómo te llamas?.

\- Soy Dimitru. Dijo el niño extendiendo su mano.

\- Scarlatta, pero puedes decirme Scarlette. Respondió la niña.

\- Vlad hablaba con todos los niños, mientras que Scarlette seguía hablando con Dimitru.

\- Scarlatta se acerco al oído de Vladimir.

\- Míralos. Le dijo ella. El príncipe volteo hacia los niños, los veía conversando y conviviendo con los demás.

\- Son iguales a su madre. Le dijo el. Todo iba bien, hasta que…

\- Los Turcos abrieron el gran portón entrando a la sala, todos se los quedaron viendo.

\- Príncipe Vlad, que gusto volver a verlo. Dijo Hans Abey, el padre de Hamza Bey.

\- Hans Abey, digo lo mismo. Dijo Vladimir levantándose de la silla.

\- El sultán Mehmed I le envía saludos a usted, su esposa e hijos.

\- Gracias, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?. Dijo Vladimir con miedo a su respuesta.

\- Como sabrá, tenemos ciertas…filas vacías dentro de nuestro ejercito, y requerimos mil niños, incluyendo a sus dos hijos, para cubrir esas filas. Dijo Hans y todos en la sala se alarmaron. Los niños miraban a sus padres.

\- A ambos?. Pregunto Vladimir.

\- Su hijo…y su hija si. Afirmo Hans sonriendo.

\- Pero ella es una niña, ¿de que les serviría una niña en su ejercito?. Espeto Vladimir.

\- Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos, sabe las consecuencias si no lo hace príncipe, depende de usted. Dijo Hans Abey, y tan pronto como los Turcos llegaron se fueron.

\- No podemos aceptar, son nuestros hijos. Dijo la princesa Scarlatta.

\- Lo se, pero ¿Qué opción tenemos?, si no lo hago, mataran a todos en el reino. Dijo Vladimir.

\- Pero por que a Scarlette?, entiendo que quieran llevarse a Vlad, ellos siempre se llevan al primogénito varón de cada reino alrededor de Turquía, pero ¿Por qué querrían a Scarlette?, de que les puede servir?, una niña jamas sobreviviría a su entrenamiento, mucho menos a un verdadero campo de batalla. Dijo Scarlatta sin darse cuenta de que Scarlette escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

\- No podemos enviarla. Espeto la princesa.

\- Debemos hacerlo, si no, el reino pagara por ese error. Dijo el príncipe. Scarlette decidió ser valiente, y salió de detrás de la puerta.

\- Yo quiero ir. Dijo Scarlette a sus padres.

\- Scarlette. Dijo su madre.

\- No abandonare a mi hermano, a donde el valla, yo iré con el. Afirmo Scarlette.

\- El príncipe miro a su esposa – no – le dijo ella. Vladimir miro a Scarlette, quien lo miraba con firmeza.

\- Estas segura de que quieres ir?. Inicio Vlad.

\- Vladimir no!. Defendió la princesa.

\- Una vez que vallas, ya no podrás regresar hasta que termine. Dijo Vlad.

\- Estoy segura. Dijo Scarlette.

\- Vladmimir II envió a sus ambos hijos con los Turcos, y trajo a la madre de los niños con el, los Turcos losestaban montando en sus caballos, cuando Scarlette recordó que había olvidado despedirse de su madre, así que quiso correr hasta ella y abrazarla.

\- Mama!. Grito la niña. Pero uno de los Turcos la detuvo y la golpeo.

\- Quédate quieta. Le dijo el Turco.

\- Alto!. Gracias a eso, el príncipe Vlad cometió el error de enfrentarse a los Turcos, pero Hans Abey, detuvo su espada, y le clavo la suya en la garganta atravesando su cabeza, el príncipe de inmediato callo muerto.

\- Papa!. Grito Scarlette.

\- NOOOO!. La princesa Scarlatta corrió y empezó a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, pero los Turcos la apartaron, y se la llevaron a ella, y a los niños.

\- Scarlette, Vlad y su madre, fueron llevados a conocer al sultán Mehme su hijo Mehmed II.

\- El sultán sabia que su hijo, no dejaría pasar una cara tan hermosa como la que tenia la princesa Scarlette, así que mando a los niños y a su hijo al campo de batalla, y encerro a la princesa Scarlatta en su calabozo. Esa noche, el sultán visito a la madre de los gemelos, para revelarle el verdadero motivo de por que su hija estaba allí, una alianza de matrimonio, entre Turquía y Transilvania, a través de su heredero el futuro sultán de Turquía, y la futura prncesa de Transilvania. La princesa Scarlatta sabia que su hija sufriría como reina de los Turcos, aun mas de lo que sufriría como uno de sus soldados, así que se opuso a esa unión, escupiendo en la cara del sultán.

\- El sultán la mantuvo días en esa cárcel, y una semana después, regreso a hacerle la misma oferta, pero ella le dijo que preferiría morir antes que ver a su hija como esclava de un cruel amo. El sultán… cumplió su último deseo.

\- Esa misma tarde, el sultán ordeno que todos los niños fueran llevados a la plaza, para ver su primera ejecución, cuando los gemelos vieron al condenado caminar, enseguida notaron que era su madre.

\- Mama!. ¡madre no!. Ellos trataron de ir con ella, pero los guardias no se lo permitieron.

\- Frente a mis hijos no!, ¡frente a mis hijos no!. Gritaba la princesa, pero eso solo alimentaba el deseo del sultán, de ver su sangre en el piso. Los hermanos…no pudieron hacer nada…para evitarlo.

\- Desde el año de nuestro señor y señora, 1442, esos mil infantes, incluidos el príncipe y la princesa, eran golpeados sin piedad, y entrenados, para desear la sangre, de cualquiera que desafiara, a los turcos.

\- Pero de entre esos niños, dos de ellos, se hicieron unos guerreros tan salvajes, que ejércitos enteros, batían la retirada, con la simple mención de sus nombres.

\- Vlad el empalador, y Scarlette la descavezadora, los hijos…del dragón.

\- El dia de su última batalla, el sultán les pidió a los hermanos, a su hijo, y a su ejercito, atacar a los refugiados de la guerra, que invadían su tierra, el ejercito, los hermanos y el hijo del sultán, obedecieron sus ordenes. A los lejos, solo se escucharon los gritos de mala muerte de los hombres, mujeres y niños.

\- Vlad tenia la costumbre de atravesar el pecho de sus víctimas con un palo gigante, mientras que Scarlette tenia la costumbre de descabezar y dejar una espada en la boca del cadáver.

\- Luego, cuando regresaron de su última batalla, los Turcos le dijeron a los soldados que podían regresar a su hogar, todos…excepto los hermanos.

\- El sultán solicito la presencia de ambos hermanos, en su salón del trono, y también solicito que Scarlette se pusiera un vestido blanco, y que Vlad vistiera de fiesta, aunque ellos no entendieron el por que, lo hicieron.

\- Al llegar al salón del trono, el sultán nuevamente intento que Scarlette se casara con su hijo, pero ella se negó, el sultán se dio por vencido, pero su hijo no.

\- Estas bien?. Le pregunto Vlad cuando ambos se retiraban de la sala del trono.

\- Déjame sola y lo estaré. Respondió ella avanzando mas. Vlad se la quedo mirando, y luego decidió seguirla.

\- Scarlette estaba en la carpa de ambos poniéndose nuevamente su ropa de hombre.

\- No te preguntare si estas bien por que ya me respondiste, así que solo te diré, que ellos jamas te tomaran, ni jamas te tomaron, como un guerrero de verdad. Le dijo Vlad sentado a su lado.

\- Y tu crees que yo no lo se?, ¿Por qué mas crees que el sultán quiso que solo yo te acompañara a ti y a los demás niños hasta aca?, este era su plan desde el inicio, el quería que yo me casara con su hijo, por que solo para eso están las princesas ¿no?, para ser el trofeo de batalla de un rey. Dijo Scarlette enijada, y se levanto para buscar el resto de su ropa.

\- Yo no soy tu enemigo Scarlette, he estado contigo toda la vida. Dijo Vlad detrás de ella.

\- Entonces vas a decirme que no lo sabias?.

\- Por supuesto que no lo sabia, estaba tan sorprendido como tu cuando el sultán te lo pidió.

\- No se si lo comprendes pero…que me hallan tratado toda la vida, como un soldado, y que ahora…de un momento a otro, vuelvan a tratarme, como princesa, es duro para mi. Dijo Scarlette tratando de explicarse pero aun estando molesta.

\- Tienes razón no lo comprendo, pero… confió en que tu me ayudaras a hacerlo, igual que siempre. Dijo Vlad siempre sabiendo que decir. Scarlette abrazo a su hermano.

\- Igual que siempre. Dijo Scarlette aun abrazados.

\- Ese mismo dia, los hermanos estaban tan avergonzados de sus monstruosos actos, que Vlad y Scarlette, hicieron una promesa, dijeron que enterrarían su pasado con los muertos, y que regresarían a Transilvania, para gobernar en paz.

\- Sus súbditos, los llamaban: príncipe y princes. Yo, les decía: padre y tía. Pero el mundo algún dia los conocería como: Drácula y Morgana.


End file.
